


小卷子的高跟鞋小课堂

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [7]
Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	小卷子的高跟鞋小课堂

在人妖店的后台，小卷子被拦住了。

"小卷子姐姐，能教教我怎么穿高跟鞋吗？"她虚虚拽住小卷子宽大的袖口，穿了粗跟高跟鞋的脚别扭站着，没有勇气抬起头看小卷子而死死盯着小卷子和服上艳丽的花纹，用颤抖的语气请求。

相当无礼的请求，但考虑到为何无关人员会出现在仅对相关人员开放的后台，以及，在门后探头探脑的店长，和他手臂上喷涌的肌肉，小卷子决定妥协。

——才，才不是因为眼前突然出现的钞票呢！

干咳一声，小卷子自以为不着痕迹地将她双手呈上的钞票塞进袖口，一边挖鼻孔一边阴阳怪气地教她，"哈？高跟鞋？那玩意不是一开始就长在女人脚上的吗？世界上就没有不会穿高跟鞋的女人！居然还特地来学，话说你真的是女的吗？"

她瑟缩着，后退一步朝小卷子鞠了一个九十度的躬，"至今还不会真是太抱歉了！还请小卷子姐姐帮忙！"

"哦哦，诚意不错嘛，但还差那么一点......"

她会意地再次双手奉上钞票和银行卡，态度非常爽快，并且表示学成之后会告知密码。"小卷子姐姐愿意帮助我吗？"她抬起头，眼里闪烁星光。

"真拿你没办法。"居高临下的语气，小卷子握住她被搜刮干净的手，"就让我来教教你吧。"

"好！！"

中气十足的回应让小卷子愣了。这孩子真的是来学高跟鞋的吗？！小卷子微微低头便可以看到她毫无杂念的眼神，夹杂对自己的崇拜。

——真的是冤大头......吗？

 

......如果真的是这样就好了。

从早到晚一直一直，一直一直跟着那个人。

无论如何都想象不出来那人看见自己时的表情。或许是知道的，司空见惯的死鱼眼，没有惊讶也没有嫌恶，只是一个普通的表情。将脑海中妄想击碎的陌生感。

或许无赖或许客气，但绝不是亲昵。用这样的语气说些话，没有任何不同。

迈出脚步就能碰触到，但那之后便不是自己所能知道的。也许能想象，却绝不是他的反应。类似也好，完全雷同也好，完全不知道，越了解越不安。

因为知道自己绝对能毫无疑虑猜出他的反应。

毫无新鲜感。熟悉的事物和着厌倦，轻易会被自己抛弃。因此倔强着否认。

看不到握紧手心中残留的美好，只有透明的水，或者细砂不断落下，安慰着还有残留。

摊开手一切就变了。

紧握着的也变了质。

会说怎样的话呢，如果是他的话。

会安慰吗，会斥责吗，会摸头吗，会敲额头吗？在不同的关系下会做出不同的选择。我所希望的，都能够实现，虚幻得无比真实的那个人会在熟人的程度安慰我，摸着头用温柔的语调无奈纵容；他会在死党的程度斥责我，用一点也不轻的力度重重敲出一个包。

无比羡慕，写出来却一点也不高兴。

因为真实的自己对那个人来说谁都不是。

期待着，努力着，伸出的手收回，就这么站在最近最远的距离看着他。

不甘而恐惧，不安而抱有幻想。

越来越成熟的他变得陌生。这份感情最终枯萎在紧紧握住的掌心。

承认了，一无所有。

自暴自弃，却无法责难自己。因此消极地被动地将自己毁灭。

他一直在，一切的时间点一条直线，被各种方式定格，被塑造。

想要的话一直在，伸出手向上爬就能买到。

与自己完全不同的存在方式，但讨好的方式早已知晓。

自我主义，满足的只有自己。

一直以来欠缺的，最终明了。

喜欢的，爱着的，想要的，禁锢的，一直都是自己。

没有人比自己更爱自己，没有人比我更爱他，没有人比我更适合他。

他是所有人的，他是他，他是我的，他是仅被我一人知晓的，依赖我而活，因所有人而死去。

微小而宏大的世界里，伸出手，握住他的衣袖，扬起笑容。  
"教我怎么穿高跟鞋好吗，阿银？"

月亮高悬于夜空，照在他的脸上，红色的眼睛半阖，妖艳的和服微遮嘴角，眼尾上挑。

"好啊。"

沉溺在梦中，清醒着将手放在他的手中，被填满的心却感到空虚，将他嘴边的手拉下，"表现得再颓废一些，阿银。"

一点一点，变成满意的模样。

我所期望的，是他。

我所要的，不是他。

但我想要相信的，我所写所爱的，是他。

午夜时分，一定会空荡的公园。

两个主人公。

他和她。

我写他，写她。

阿银，最喜欢你了。所以你也一定一定要喜欢我，喜欢她。

"哈？高跟鞋那玩意不是女人出生就穿着的吗？"小卷子用小拇指挖鼻孔，不屑说道。

她的反应，其实怎样都可以。

如果可以的话，真希望也能对我说一句话啊。

呐，拍一下你的肩膀，转头看我一眼呗？

当然，你绝对会回头看我的，我知道，我什么都知道哦。

"为什么突然想学？"

"......因为长大了啊。"

祝我，生日快乐。

"好啦好啦，教你教你，所以不要再找我要礼物啊蛋糕了啊，说好了哦？"

我想要的真的很少，因为拥有的不多。

存钱后，将穿西装的他买下来吧。

现实的理想，绝对会被人嘲笑幼稚，但却再也不在意。

我一定，超开心。

连现在都有，想就忍不住笑出来的幸福感。

以后会越来越贪婪吧，但现在将爪子收起来。

欲速则不达，呢。

一直沉溺在幸福之中，现在，没有任何事物能比他带给我喜悦更多。

加油。

"所以说挺直背走！"

被敲得一点也不疼，但脚很疼。脱下鞋子，已经被磨破皮了。

"贴上创口贴就好啦。"

"脱下，让我试试。"

鞋码的问题不要在意，一定穿得下，因为严格遵守贫穷设定的我不会写下再买一双一样的鞋的剧情。

"嘶——你的鞋，太磨脚了吧。"

嘿嘿，被你发现了。


End file.
